


The Strength to Keep On

by Savorysavery



Series: "Soldier in the Streets, Messy in the Sheets": Prompt Fills for the Fire Emblem 2016 Prompt Freeze [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, FE Kink Meme, Fluff, Friendship, Kink Meme, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	The Strength to Keep On

**Summary:** I come to you for you are my foundation, and without you, I would fall.

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship

 **Rated:** M

 **Warnings:** Vaginal Fingering, Kissing, Cunnlingus

 

 **Prompts:** **[F!Robin/Flavia, flavia wants to show robin how much she admires strong women.](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/136344920102/frobinflavia-flavia-wants-to-show-robin-how)**

* * *

 

They came together when the Shepherds had made camp, tucking themselves into canvas tents for a few scant hours of sleep.

 

It was a meshing of skin: Flavia sweeping Robin up into her strong, taut arms and kissing her full on her lips, blonde hair down to her shoulders. It was a sight that only Robin saw: a raw, uncensored Flavia that nearly burst with love with each eager press of her lips.

 

It wasn’t appearance that drew Flavia to Robin, though that was not to say that the blonde wasn’t beautiful: it was the strength of her character, the strong heart thrumming in her chest. It was the courage to crest a hill to fall to the battlefield, the manner in which she flung lightening and ice at her foes in the name of true justice. It was the _strength_ of Robin that had drawn Flavia to fall in love with her, and it was said strength that had her keening like a whelping dog.

 

“I need you,” Flavia whispered between a kiss, nipping at Robin’s lip. Robin let out a moan and shuddered, pushing at her heavy coat, trying to quickly remove it. Once it fell, they kissed more, Flavia’s hands creeping up Robin’s stomach, thankful she was down to her shirtsleeves now. She felt the heat of her pale skin and moistened, knees quaking with anticipation. “You know I’m not patient woman,” Flavia added for emphasis.

 

Robin gave a wry chuckle and divulged herself of her shirt, revealing bare breasts that Flavia instantly fell on, suckling hard. Robin shuddered once more and began to drop, knees giving out as she hit the tent floor, Flavia gently guiding her down. They rearranged themselves then, Robin on top of Flavia, and Flavia beneath her, sucking away merrily. “Let me have you Robin, just like this, and I’ll be a happy woman from here to the Great Beyond,” Flavia whispered, and she kissed down between Robin’s small breasts, sighing.

 

“Take me,” Robin replied hoarsely. “And hard, or else I might not sleep tonight.”

 

That was always what Flavia desired: Robin just as raw, just as _needy_ , panting and canting her hips to meet Flavia’s calloused fingers. And meet they did, Robin shifting to spread herself for Flavia to lap and lick at, hips meeting Flavia’s tongue with every moist swipe. The rest of their clothes fell from them in a blur, and they were nude, bathed only in the light of the moon that seeped into the tent and the merry firelight from outside.

 

Robin lay down, so that she could look up at Flavia and drink her in, body tense as the woman spread her legs. Flavia was so beautiful like this: in control, with a soft femininity from her long, blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She lost all the harness of battle, exchanging it for prying fingers and soft hands, hands that were pushing Robin open, slowly undoing the woman.

 

“I’m going to devour you, Robin,” Flavia stated. “Eat you up quicker than dinner.” Robin flushed and she gulped, and it took all her might not to cover her face: she knew Flavia loved to see her expressions, love to see the passion in her features. So she grunted a reply and let Flavia settle to working up into a lather.

 

Flavia propped Robin up from her buttocks, hands grabbing them and hauling her up to meet her lips. She parted Robin with her tongue, flicking over soft pink insides, tasting the salty heat of her vulva. It was here that Robin always smelled the strongest: a fresh scent that Flavia knew would get her drunk quicker than an inn’s brown ale, and she savored it for a moment before giving that first lick.

 

Robin jolted at the sensation, back arching as the wet pressure of Flavia at her crotch. She felt heat bubble up in her chest, spreading out to her fingers and toes, and she lifted her legs, tilting herself to better be at Flavia’s waiting tongue. But it wasn’t enough after five minutes of licks and laps, and Robin _knew_ she was going to need more, knew she _wanted_ more of Flavia. She wanted the woman to consume her very being, to send her spiraling, and she knew that if she wanted just that, she was going to have to voice it.

 

“More, Flavia,” Robin whispered, and she tried to press herself downwards to meet her partner, tried to get some traction. “I’m burning up here.”

 

“More, you say?” Damnation, Flavia had paused, and Robin though she’d burst there.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then more.” Flavia adjusted to free her arm from beneath Robin, and pressed two fingers into Robin, pumping them alongside her lapping tongue. Robin let out a sharp cry –loud enough to most likely awaken their neighbors to the right and left of them– but she didn’t care, instead throwing back her head with abandon, and letting her moans slip freely into the air.

 

“I can feel you tensing,” Flavia whispered, and she licked at Robin again, more hurriedly, trying to beat her own body to the finish line.

 

“I’m so close, Flavia,” Robin managed. “Take me over, _please_.” And that did it: Flavia felt her body tense and flex and she was spiraling, hips pressing to the tent floor as she let her tongue keep moving over Robin’s lips, finger dancing over her clitoris. And then they were both falling, grunting out their orgasms until their thighs were tacky with fluid, backs aching from arching so.

 

When they came down from their high, Robin –traditionally– left the tent, returning to her own quarters down the ways. But tonight, she stayed, nestling next to Flavia on her pallet, pulling the blankets around them. When Flavia quirked a bow –she was used to an unfortunately empty bed– Robin flushed a deep pink, simply stating, “I grow lonely when I’m not here, so here I am.”

 

“Have I managed to trap you finally, tactician?” Flavia asked, voice low and husky. The taste of Robin still resonated on her lips, and though she felt hungry for her comrade, she withheld, forcing the fire in her belly to calm.

 

“Strong women have a way with me, you know?” Robin replied, and she nudged Flavia, wanting to rest her head on her shoulder.

 

“How many strong women have had their way with you?” Flavia asked, running a hand down Robin’s arm. Robin sighed deeply and twisted, turning at the hip to face Flavia.

 

“Only you,” Robin replied, chuckling softly. “No other hands have caressed me so, and none other may have me so soon again.” There was teasing in her soft voice, and wanting: keen and alert to the proximity of Flavia. Robin felt her loins warm, and wanted desperately to be seated on Flavia’s tongue, hips pressing to reach each warm, engulfing flick of the muscle. “Save for yours of course, warrior woman.”

 

She squirmed against Flavia, trying to hide her arousal, but it was too late: Flavia’s hands were reaching down to her hips, canting her brown body against Robin’s until they were flush and panting lightly. “Might I… have you again?” Flavia whispered, warm breath puffing in Robin’s ear.

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Robin breathed, and she spread her legs, eagerly waiting.

 


End file.
